bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bully Fanon Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki's Community noticeboard. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, requests for promotion, and reporting bad or unfair behaviour from Bully Fanon Wiki staff. McJeff - Request for promotion(Accepted) I've thought about it and I'd like to become an administrator here for the following reasons. *I have a lot of admin experience over on Bully Wiki. *Being able to delete and freely move pages would be a big help in getting the templates working. *It would enable me to assist with the blocking of vandals. I'm the one who understands Rangeblocks after all. I don't see any need to become a full fledged bureaucrat over here since my participation is pretty much only in the technical (and if I get promoted, administrative) side of the wiki, but for the reasons I said above I would like to be an administrator here. For the community's consideration, McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:38, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - Dan the Man 1983 23:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes '- [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:48, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments and Discussion This is a vote, and it will stay open until Friday. Jeff if someone says no, then behave and don't intimidate them haha. Dan the Man 1983 23:48, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Per our promotion policy, all that was needed was both Bureaucrat votes. In that case, Jeff is now promoted. Dan the Man 1983 23:59, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Request(Denied) Hi. I have been thinking about it, and I have reached a decision. I wish to be an administrator on here. I wish to help out more and have been on Wikia I think since July of 2010 on Bully Wiki. I am good at spelling and grammar so I can improve articles and whatnot. I will learn even more as I go along and become more experienced in being an admin. If you guys do vote for me, I will be fair and not abuse my power for the better of the community. Thank you for reading! (If you vote no, then please be nice about it.) SirLinkalot96 20:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Votes *'No': We have enough Bureaucrats and Admins for a wiki of this size. Dan the Man 1983 09:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *'No': Nothing personal against Link, it would be cool if he were a admin to, but I think the wiki is too small to have any more. If we had loads more users, then I would say yes. ♦''' [[User:Scarly|'''Scarly]] ♦''' 23:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *'''No: I don't see a need for any more sysops - the ones we have cleaned up the sockpuppetry easily, and aside from that there isn't too much admin work to be done here. It did occur to me that on Bully Wiki we decided to have an odd number of sysops so that when they had to vote on something there wouldn't be any ties, but as Link's already a rollbacker he can be given a vote without a full admin promotion. Also, I'd like to see some more content creation - not just trivia notes and quotes but actual creation. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Comments Anymore votes on this? Dan the Man 1983 22:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sorta edgy on this. One one hand, Dan's right, there are enough admins+b'crats. But on the other hand, there's been a lot of sockpuppets and fights and drama on here lately. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Four of us can handle that. Nothing personal against Sirlinkalot, I just feel this wiki already has enough Bureaucrats and Admins, he is the patroller anyways. Dan the Man 1983 22:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Thank you for being honest with me, everyone. I just wanted to ask for a shot, and I did. The answer's no, so I will accept that fact and move on. One question, do patrollers have blocking privileges? I thought rollback rights and being a patroller were two totally different things hahaha. I need to study up on that. And another question: What does McJeff mean by real creation? SirLinkalot96 23:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::::So would I Jeff, it seems like it's just me and you doing actual content editing. Dan the Man 1983 23:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Requests for Comments and Votes Should Kingofawosmeness777 be blocked for good? Since he has created a wiki about Bully and only edits there when he is blocked here, should we block him for good from this wiki? Please vote yes or no. If there is more yes votes then no, I'll do the blocking. Dan the Man 1983 00:34, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Votes '''No: '''Not yet. Let's wait until the checkuser reports come back. SirLinkalot96 00:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Comments Category:Bully Fanon Wiki